Date Night
by TrueBeliever831
Summary: Ginny and Blaise talk about the day over dinner.


an. this is a gift for Jas. Sorry it is late.

* * *

Date Night

* * *

The redhead stormed into the restaurant. She approached the table and slammed her black, leather clutch down on the table, taking her seat with a rather ugly scowl brandished across her pretty face. "Do you know what the obnoxious git did?"

"Why hello love, it is nice to see you too." His sarcastic tone earned him a glare. One side of his mouth quirked up in a cocky smirk. "What did your brother do to piss you off this time?" He asked, pouring her a glass of red wine.

"He is dating my teammate! I swear, I've told him a thousand times that the girls are off limits but, could he listen? No. I spend more time with these girls than I do at home and it is just awkward. I don't need my brother snogging my friends after every practice!"

Blaise chuckled, earning him another glare from his hotter-than-fire girlfriend. "Sorry. It's just, you KNOW it won't last. It will all blow over soon and things will go back to the way they should be. Don't let him bother you."

"But If they break up that will make things even worse!" Ginny countered, sipping at her wine. She waved her free hand in the air, "She will be hurt and that will cause a bunch of tension for the team. I could slap him!"

There was no doubt in his mind that Ginny could (or would) slap her brother. He sighed and reached across the table taking his hands In hers. "You never know, Gin. Maybe she will get sick of him and break it off and you won't even have to worry about it anymore." The waiter approached, carrying their entrees. He never had to take an order; the couple always had the same thing.

Ginny sighed and nodded, "I can only hope." She squeezed his hands gently and thanked the waiter for their meal as he walked away. "I'm sorry. I haven't even asked you how your day was. Was everything okay at work?"

"As a matter of fact, I have my own bone to pick with one of your brothers." Blaise took a bite of his roast and continued, "I found out some rather interesting information today."

"What is that? Which one of my idiot brothers caused a problem and what did they do?" Ginny did not seem surprised. "Did George send another package of those fireworks to a patient again?"

Blaise laughed at the thought of brightly colored fireworks filling the small hospital corridor and shook his head. "No, this time it was Ron."

"Ron?" Ginny sounded surprised, "What trouble did he cause?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure if you'd call it trouble. I couldn't figure out why he didn't leave after he brought in a witch who fainted in Diagon Alley. She was okay and her son was on the way to be with her but he said he would prefer to stick around. So I let him." Blaise shrugged and ate some more of his entrée before continuing on with the story. "So about ten minutes later, I went to the store room to find some potion for the woman and you will not believe what I saw."

"What? I can't imagine my brother stealing anything from the hospital stores!" Ginny said over a mouthful of her dinner.

"No, no. Nothing like that, I found him snogging someone."

Ginny smiled and laughed, "Who?"

"Pansy." Blaise shoveled a spoonful of meat into his mouth and watched his girlfriend's bewildered expression.

"Parkinson! But they hate each other!" Ginny insisted.

Blaise shrugged, "There is a fine line between love and hate, or at least that is what they say."

Ginny scoffed and crossed her arms. "That is just disgusting! She was nothing but vile to us during school. What could he possibly see in her now?"

"Well to be completely fair, she has changed a bit. Deep down she just wants to be a good person. You never know your brother may be good for her" Ginny shot him an annoyed glance. " Just like you are good for me. " he added, smiling.

Ginny sighed, "Yea, I guess you are right. I have no right to tell him who to date anyway. Although it is annoying that my brothers keep infiltrating our work places." Ginny finished off the last of her salad and sat the fork down across the plate.

"You can say that again." Blaise said, polishing off his roast.

Ginny opened her mouth to do just that but ceased when he pressed his finger to her lips.

"Or we can get out of here and go spend some quality time together." He said with a devious smirk.

Ginny smiled too, "I like the sound of that."

Blaise paid the check before taking his girlfriend's hand and leading her out into the cool night air.

* * *

an - I'm sorry it kind of sucks. I've never written this pairing before and the idea was a lot better in my head, i guess. I hope you enjoyed it at least a little though.

disclaimer - i do not own these characters.


End file.
